dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sandal Feddic
Half-dwarf I get the impression that Sandal is half-dwarf for some reason. Am I the only one who gets this feeling? Sandal in Fort Drakon was any one else just a tad freaked out when they stumbled upon Sandal in Fort Drakon surrounded by darkspawn corpses? Not so much that as I was when I saw he was covered in blood like you are when you get into battle. He must be half dwarf since he has to be half something 'really' strong to kill so many darkspawn without trying. Perhaps that was the reason he'd been left on the deep roads. Yeah I was a little creeped out when I saw with all the darkspawn corpses around him, then I about chocked when I asked him what happened. No I don't think he is half human, he is just young, don't see many dwarven males that are young without beards in the game besides him. As to how he did it... His... Retar... Special Strength. I think the only answer that makes sense is gameplay mechanics/function. One last chance to stock up on recovery items and whatnot before facing the final boss. Dunno why they chose him, though. DAWUSS (talk) 21:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I know why, it's called Comic Relief. You're about to face a giant Blight Dragon/God--you need to loosen up. Laugh at the fact that this enchanter could have beaten the whole game without you. Be glad that when the darkspawn attacked your camp, he ran, instead of killing everything in sight (possibly including you). I think Sandal will be the great mystery of Dragon Age. That and what's the deal with the perma-blood-mark option for Hawke's face? --Geotexan (talk) 00:55, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ever since Bodahn mentioned he found him, I've entertained the idea that he is not dwarven at all, or is from a reclusive clan of primordial dwarves (not the real life condition type of primordial dwarfism). I got excited when we ran into the primordial thaig, since it seemed to support my theory. I've had to put my plays on hold due to bugs, so I've not seen what further comes of it. -- Shoggoth1890 (talk) 16:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't you mean primeval? --SilentShadow 11:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, same meaning though. Brain fart due to me having described Sandal as primordial prior to encountering the thaig. -- Shoggoth1890 (talk) 17:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Possible Trivia Section Does anyone thing a trivia section should be added about Bioware selling a t-shirt with Sandal's signature phrase? On the front it has "Enchantment?" and on the back it has "Enchantment!" JKPackard 06:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) "It Is Likely That Sandal Killed The Darkspawn With Some Form Of Enchantment?" Is it really? He crafted lightning runes into his hands and electracuted them? He tossed enchanted pebbles of mass destruction at the Darkspawn? How could "Enhantment(s)!" kill Darkspawn? My Blade Is Making Snowflakes. Snowflakes God Dammit! Die Darkspawn, Die!' Does that really seem likely to you? Coroxn 10:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Sandal does not have a past. Before he was addicted to lyrium, mabye he was a great warrior, or legion of the dead member. When surrounded by darkspawn, his past was awoken, and he went berserk.--Rolan Zevran 01:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe he just kept saying "enchantment" until the darkspawn couldnt take it anymore and kill themselves. Skyte 00:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : Could it be a bug? As in, he's supposed to say something else there, but for some reason, taking the third choice (asking him what happened) triggers the same result as the first choice (asking for enchantment). I could see the developers making him say "Enchantment!" as a response, just to freak us out a bit, but opening the Enchanting screen itself is going too far. I suspect it's just such a minor bug that no one bothered to report or fix it. KyrosKrane 06:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, no, I don't think so. BioWare made that scene only to be funny and to make us wonder how the hell Sandal did all that mess... And to show us how... Re...Retar... "Special"... He is. --Rocketai (talk) 00:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :In Dragon Age 2, if Hawke asks him how he managed to kill a massive number of darkspawn again, he simply hands him/her a rune and says "Boom." So it's entirely possible that he really did answer our question in DAO: he used enchantment! Then again, when asked about the frozen Ogre, he tellingly says "NOT enchantment!" Curious... Dan Turner (talk) 20:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sandal the Old God A theory I have with a freind is that Sandal is Morrigan's child. She travelled back in time and left the God Child in the deep roads or he just...wandered off or something. Bodahn came across him and adopted him, not realising Sandal posesses the soul of an Old God. This is how Sandal defeated so many Darkspawn. Clan Soul (talk) 11:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Highly unlikely. But let's assume you're right. That would mean that either Alistair has some Dwarven blood in him (for the female storyline to make sense), the Warden was a Dwarf male, or Morrigan was f***ing Oghren. For some reason, only one of these seems like a possibility. (talk) 20:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Savos Mok Nice theory, but it kinda wouldn't explain how, y'know, he's already there before Morrigan ever conceived him? Dan Turner (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) You skipped the part about the time travel didn't you Dan? --LordVukodlak (talk) 23:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not Morrigan, but Flemeth perhaps? She has probably done it with a dwarf before, and she has all her special witchy powers that make no sense. Sandal does claim to see a "scary old lady" at the end of his bed, which creeps him out. Maybe Flemeth is his mother, coming to check on him now and then? Sandal being the Old God would just cause a time paradox, with there being two of the same Old God at once. [User:Eggy2504 In reponse to the person who said alister had drarven blood which means either his mother was part Elf/Dwarf or King Marick Himself had Drafven blood which is unlikely Actually the idea of Flemeth being his mother, or at least connected to him in some way, would make a lot of sense. I mean, both of them are the mysteries of Dragon Age (even though we've pretty much already figured Flemeth out). If you look at his DA:2 quotes he says something which seems very Flemethish to say, and a "scary old lady" ? Flemeth certainly hits that criteria. I figured as soon as I saw him in Fort Drakon that he wasn't normal, more than just autistic, it's also suggested in Legacy "that Sandal is the bastard son of an Aeducan, whose mother was either an elf or a human." (pulled from his page), iunno, I hope they do develop him and he's not just something Bioware threw in to confuse us for giggles.-- (talk) 13:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) this kid's a freak seriously, it's scary to stumble into a room full of hurlock, genlock, AND TWO OGRE corpses, and the only thing we see is Mr. Enchantment, drenched in blood, grinning at us in that cute little baby way. It's funny.... but also scary. I got kinda freaked out while I was laughing my ass off. ---- Lying Memories (currently unable to login to my account) exposure i think that because he had been exposed to lyrium he has some sort of weird radiation sickness perhaps he is like the incredible hulk and thats how he deafeated all the darkspawn after all lyrium does have strange affects on anything most affects are not known.--(Jesse Brown (talk) 21:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC)) sandal? mage? anybody else think sandal can use magic as a side effect of lyrum exposure?..it would certainly explain how he got to the last area AND managed to kill a crapload of darkspawn alone.....if he can use magic who thinks hed be an AWESOME companion haha.Voruse (talk) 23:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Extended lyrium exposure renders you unable to perform magic (thats why dwarves cant be mages). For Sandal to be a mage Bioware would have to contradict themselves rather heavily. --Hugomanen (talk) 11:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :You've got that completely backwards, Hugomanen. There has been consistent evidence that lyrium exposure makes one more susceptible to magical forces, not less. Touching a vein of lyrium in-game restores mana. Templars ingest lyrium and gain magic-like powers (if not necessarily the ability to cast spells). Liquid lyrium is used to turn dwarves into golems, which would seem to be a very high level of enchanting akin to blood magic. The primeval lyrium seems to have an effect that weakens the Veil; Bartrand's mansion becomes haunted in the same manner as Soldier's Keep and Meredith gains powers not unlike that of a Spirit Warrior. Eating the lyrium in the Primeval Thaig eventually turned dwarves into rock wraiths, supposedly. :However, lyrium is poisonous. Aside from the above examples, we also see the effect that long-term lyrium exposure has on Templars (re: that elderly knight outside the Denerim Chantry) and dwarves. Dwarves would have had to develop a natural resistance to magic over many generations because they live in proximity to natural lyrium deposits. Those most equipped to survive were in the best position to pass on their genes; that's called natural selection. The resistance they've developed is why the whole population of Orzammar isn't going mad. Given that it's been well-established that lyrium heightens one's spiritual sensitivity, why dwarves can't use magic must be the result of something else. Son Goharotto (talk) 18:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :: *Something else* that we'll probably never be told about in detail. That seems to be the way of things right now with Bioware. EzzyD (talk) 18:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Maker/Old God He is either the Maker trapped in a body or an Old God. I think this is obvious by this point. Sandal the Half-dwarf Mage? I think sandal is a half-dwarf mage because it says on this http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sexuality_and_Marriage that humans and dwarfs and create halflings (BG term for them) and nothing says that these halflings can't inherit magical abilites from their human parent. Lyrium exposure would probably cause his speech to be as it is and give him the ability to enchant like he does in game. -- (talk) 05:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm with you on this. I feel like Sandal is a mage of some sort. Half-dwarf makes sense. I'm sure we'll find out in a future game. I'm guessing Bodain and Sandal will be re-occuring characters through out the series. Maybe sandal will play a semi-large role later. Like as a companion or something. I'm sure they will elaborate on his story, they opened the door for curiosity on it. Another theory POSSIBLE SPOILERS I have a theory about Sandal. It goes along with the Mage theory. I believe sandal was sent down (or is it up?) by an old god that controlled and created magic. This is the "he" Sandal mentions when he is being even creepier than when he killed the darkspawn before the fight with the archdemon and in the deeproads along with freezing that ogre solid. You can't ever say that was not creepy. Anyway,him being a mage would explain how he killed all those things. It's either this or he's a half-dwarf who ate lyrium as a child. Who knows what that does. Up until now I've always thought that the "he" Sandal mentioned was some sort of evil. But could it actually be the Maker? - (talk) 11:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Theory again I have a theory. First let's forget about Morrigan and his son, if u have make a Male elf warden romanced with Morrigan there is no way to have a half-dwarf son. Then seek around the zone where u find Sandal in DA2, what we can see is: 1. A lot off darkspawn corpse (As Sandal say he killed them with a rune. How ? We don't know) 2. An ogre frozen to death (As Sandal say he killed him with "No Enchantement") 3. A pure lyrium vein (you can pick it up) 4. Crystal that seem to be some sort of lyrium tree. Now let's take a look on the general lore of dwarves in heroic-fantasy precisely how they use magic, they generally use Rune magic (Rune master for example). As we see in Dragon Age there isn't any Dwarf that can use magic, but they can make rune and enchantement cause of that ! Now take a look at one guy. Fenrus, this guy is a warrior without any king of born magic gift but he can use is tatoo to gain magical power. What i conclude then is that: Sandal is just the First Rune-master of the Dragon Age lore, using rune as a offensive power and not support one trough weapon/armor enchantement only (think about a rune thrown like a Grenade or used like a scroll like in many Rpg). With this little reasoning everyone who can make rune can be a magician without the probleme of being possesed. i'm sure there are point who miss in my theory but i'm sure there is a link between Sondal and the rune think. :: I sort of agree. I think that when Sandal says "Not Enchantment", he is referring to the process of using "his" method of enchantment...but on a living being instead of an inanimate object, thus "Not" to differentiate from what he usually does. Note that he gives you a Rune of Frost, perhaps the frozen ogre is the natural product of Sandal using that rune to "Not" enchant the ogre. It is exactly the effect I would imagine if one attempted to meld a rune into a living body, the body would be immediately affected by the rune's power. This doesn't explain the "Boom" reference nor the other dead darkspawn though... (talk) 21:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :to me this seems like the most logical reason, especially considering his savant nature with enchantment. that he could do things using runes that no others could do is not a leap of logic really. make a rune that explodes, or freezes, then thrown at the enemy or what have you... similar to a magic grenade. :the whole being found lost in the deep roads as a child thing lends itself to people getting fantastical ideas of how sandal does what he does... and its really up to bioware to decide how they proceed with it. :For those wondering what the 'Boom' reference links to, if he actually uses that form of 'Enchantment!'; please see Sandal's Special Rune And think about it. Except replace 'knockback' with 'explosive, deadly burst of air'. Lyrium So we agree by now that Sandal's... special... in more ways then one, I've read through all theories, but none of them explain how can Sandal enchant without lyrium. He constantly makes runes and stuff, but it's not like the Hawke Estate is sitting on a lyrium deposit, is it? Suddenly, Old god/Maker theories seem to gain more weight. --SilentShadow 13:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) As stated numerous times, you no longer have to carry around crafting goods. You simply find a "source" and then other people will find the goods from that area, craft it, and bring it to you. Obviously, Bodahn (or somebody else) goes and finds lyrium so that Sandal can craft runes. Just like Lady Elegant will go find elfroot to make you that elfroot potion you requested (or her servants go find them, whatever, the mechanic is still the same). SilentShadow, you fail. And I mean that with the upmost respect and apathy. --Geotexan (talk) 01:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Bodhan is your manservant, he rarely goes out, instead he watches the mail pile up on your desk and wait 'till you come back to tell you the second you take a step inside. Sandal is too simple-minded (or atleast seems to be) for Bodhan to let him wander off looking for lyrium. As for Elegant, no one says she doesn't have some hireling gathering stuff for her. Fail comment - right back at you. --SilentShadow 12:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Only one issue with your statement, Shadow: In game 2, Sandal doesn't make the runes. You purchase the runes from Lucky, or Honest, or whatever his name is... that dwarf you meet in Act 1. Sandal just takes the runes you already have and puts them in your weapon. On the few occassions he does have Runes to give you, one presumes that perhaps Bodhan went out WITH Sandal while you were gone (After all, Bodahn can obviously take care of him while shopping, as they *were* travelling merchants before) since Bodahn has other things to do as your man servant (Such as purchase food, hire repairmen, etc.) It's just assumed this happens in the time you're not at your estate-and there is a lot of that. The only other time when Sandal makes you a rune, it's with a massive chunk of lyrium rock. Thus, Geotexan's statement still stands. --TheWhitefire A new Theory Ok, I never got to this point of the game or heard him say it but on his DA2 page it has a quote of Sandal saying: "One day the magic will come back - all of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part and the skies will open wide." The second I saw that my mind was blown. More than likely Sandal is not what he appears. This quote shows that he has some form of higher intelligence than shown beforehand and his "slowness" could be only an act. Plus, numerous instances throughout DA: O and DA2 show him able to kill almost piles of enemies. Ill post more later ~~ Hearing him say it in-game seriously blew my mind (I heard it before I read it here). It's all DA: I spoiler/foreshadowing, imo, just as Cassandra's parts are. Also, I've only ever heard the "old lady" conversation after a SPOILER!!!! event that involves an old lady's death. Spooky. ~ Bethgael ( (talk) 02:04, August 25, 2014 (UTC)) Special Rune All the theories aside (Dwarven runemaster mage god prophet OMG) I have a question: Does his "Special Rune" Have an effect in DA:II? Thanks. -- (talk) 01:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Look at your weapon's general stats before the Super Awesome Kickass Rune and after the Super Awesome Kickass Rune. --TheWhitefire Easter Egg in Mass Effect 2 in Trivia * next to him however there is a frozen Ogre (which seems to be the exact same ogre as the ogre statue Easter egg found in the Kasumi - Stolen Memory DLC for Mass Effect 2, a game also created by Bioware) This is nonsense, apart from the Fact that the frozen Ogre is in a totally different Position and that it has a different armor as the Ogre from the Kasumi DLC, the frozen Ogre is a DA2 Ogre while the Kasumi DLC is a DAO Ogre (They look different). I removed the Sentence in the Brackets. i have a feeling he's going to a have a major role in DA 3, but good or bad? Sandal not a mage I see the thought that sandal might be a mage quite a bit. However I believe him to have aquired an ancient art of enchanting which enables him to use the runes as weapons himself. So in essence it would be a type of magic but not like the other races know it. It would still lend to the no dwarves are mages and yet explains Sandal. I do also like the idea that he maybe of a lost offshoot of dwarves possibly primeval or primordial. Voice actors? One voice actor is mentioned right now. But his voice in Witch Hunt is definitely different from his Origins voice. (and not in a good way, IMO) Anyone knows who voiced him in Witch Hunt? -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 21:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Is the same voice. --Virrac (talk) 07:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) My own Conclusion Reading some of the above opinions ( I couldn't read them all, they are too many ) I've reached a conclusion that might be the truth. Well, Sandal being Morrigan's son is highly unlikely, since, as stated above, Alistair has no Dwarven blood and besides the Warden can dismiss her proposal so it never happens. That would render Sandal a non-existent character which would contradict his existence in the series. As for Sandal being an old God, he would have to be found by the Darkspawn and tainted to be released, but Sandal doesnt show any of the obvious symptoms of Darkspawn taint. Bodahn states he found him in the deep roads. We have no idea who or what his parents were, why they left him, or if they are still alive. He obviously has a great skill in lyrium which he can use in a manner that he is singlehandedly able to eliminate dozens of Darkspawn at once ( Fort Drakon/Final Mission/DA:O ). He is also able to freeze ogres without enchantment ( Not Enchantment - Sandal, DA2, Expedition ) which would suggest him being able to use magic, something that Dwarves are not supposed to be able to do ( also exposure to lyrium could not have caused magical abilities since Dwarves are cut off from the Fade, like the Tranquil ). Thus what I think is, Sandal is either a Hybrid, or the Maker in disguise. --ThaniX (talk) 22:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :My own theory is that since Tranquil are extremely 'good' at enchanting, and are somewhat 'slow'. These are qualities also shown by Sandal. Maybe he was the first ever Dwarven Mage, who was then made Tranquil for whoknowswhat, by whoknowswhom. 'My Theory ' I think that Sandal's parents are a dwarf and a mage. If the mage and the dwarf produced a child, the dwarf's natural magic resistance and the mage's affinity for magic would both be apparent in their offspring. Because Tranquil are mages and yet not quite so, they can enchant. The same goes for Sandal. But maybe the mage in him comes out because of a spike in lyrium, like in the Deep Roads (those veins are everywhere) and on Fort Drakon (the lyrium that the mages/addicted Templars use for aid in battle). During the shriek attack there wasn't have much lyrium present, so his magic was not triggered. I think that this is the most logical explanation. --Masando (talk) 19:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Masando Trivia section. I added a bit explaining how Sandal and Bodahn could be in Witch hunt without being a "continuity error". I did this before but someone seemed to wrongly remove it. If you think it is speculation then also remove the part saying it was a continuity error because that is also speculation. Either remove both or remove neither. Thank you. --Codeyy (talk) 19:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sandal is the force of good? Me and a friend have a theory that Sandal represents all that is good and innocent in the DA universe and Flemeth represents evil and at some point there will be an epic show-down between Sandal and Flemeth. Tomjoad (talk) 23:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Scary Old Lady Speculation I'm in act II before spoilerHawke's mother dies/spoiler and I've clicked him a lot with no mention of the "Scary old lady". Could it be her ghost? Svartalfimposter (talk) 20:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Age 3 Trailer Theory I know you guys probably heard this a million times by now, but looking at the new Dragon Age 3 trailer, his prophecy of the sky opening up and the magic coming back, looks a lot like what is going on in the trailer. The sky quite literally opens up, and what appears to be demons come right on out. And as we all know, the fade, demons, and magic all have a bit more than a connection to each other. I don't know if he can use magic, but he sure as heck can either tell the future, or has a connection enough to know what was going to happen to the world. I do not know what demonic possession would do to a dwarven mind, as I cannot recall an instance where a dwarf "abomination" has happened. But they do have a resistance to magic, and are cut off from the fade. Maybe Sandal is demon possessed and the demon is all but trapped in him because of the resistance and separation from the fade. Or maybe a demon tried and failed to possess him and dropped off some knowledge during the trip? Source just because: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rh8v3Et4tGE Aeducan Heritage Do we have any confirmation of this? Does anyone know which bit of dialogue is meant to imply this? Could someone provide a link?-HD3 (talk) 05:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :This is from a dialogue between Carta members. Unfortunately, I have no idea when it happens. ::– Who's the boy that was living in Hawke's house? ::– Looked like that Aeducan bastard who got lost in the Deep Roads a while back, didn't he? ::– The one whose mother was an elf, right? ::– I thought she was human. : 16:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Sandal predicts Inguisition? Hey does anyone else thinks Sandal is describing Inquisition in this line "One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide."? If his is predicting Inquisition does this mean he might be an antagonist?(sorry for spelling errors)Mister 83 (talk) 05:46, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Bah, his babbling was simply overshadow of the future game, something like this could be told even by a simple drunk.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 07:49, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Missing my favorite dwarf Am I the only one really concerned/upset that you really don't find out where Sandal is in Inquisition? He is one of my favorite characters and I'm really upset we get no real info on where he is. At the end of DA 2 Bodahn implies they are going to Orlais to work for Empress Celene, but there is no sign of him in Val Royeaux or at the Winter Palace. Even Morrigan doesn't appear to know anything. The Decent DLC implies WHAT Sandal might be, but still doesn't fill in WHERE. There are a few more teaser things in the Trespasser DLC, but still no actual news. I MISS MY DWARF!!! What are your plans, Bioware? Is he going to be a plot point in the next game? Does he have some part to play with Solas' plans? Does Flemeth have some intentions for him? Did you just abandon him? THESE THINGS KEEP ME UP AT NIGHT! I NEED TO KNOW!!! QueenoftheWeasels (talk) 23:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC)QueenoftheWeasels : Per the note at the top of this talk page, general discussions should be taken to the forums. -- 01:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC)